Une aventure, deux missions!
by Nartris
Summary: Voilà un autre royed! Pour tout ceux qui aime . Mustang se doit de faire ces preuves pour remplacer King Bradley et donc il reçoit une mission, seulement, ce n'est pas la seule qu'il doit accomplir lors de celle-ci... Att. rating T sera ind si M début cha
1. La lettre

**Une aventure, deux missions!!**

Salut à tous,

Bon c'est ma toute première fiction de fullmetal alchemist donc, ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plaît. Alors tout d'abord je tien a préciser que se sera un royed!! Donc au amateur, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Pour le moment, ce sera pour tous mais bon je ne dit pas non à quelques petits lemons^^. Je compte croiser ma fic avec du Harry Potter. Donc voilà j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Question numéro 1, est-ce que ça vous incite à arrêter de lire?? Question numéro deux : Voulez-vous que je mette Harry en couple avec ce cher Drago?? Alors j'attends des réponses s'il vous plaît, j'y vais avec la majorité. Donc si il y a une seule personne qui répond j'y vais avec se qu'elle veut, personnellement j'ai préparé ma fiction à toute éventualité.^^ De plus, ma fiction commence légèrement avant la fin du dénier épisode. Donc Alphonse, ressuscite Edward, mais Edward se fait arrêter par l'armée qui a eu le temps d'arriver…. Par l'aide d'un quelconque informateur. XD (Pour ceux qui ne peuvent se passer d'Alphonse, j,ai prévu un moyen de le mettre dans l'histoire tout de même… faites moi signe si vous voulez que je l'emploi);)

Voilà comment sa fonction, je met en ligne en moyenne un chapitre par semaine, tout dépends du temps que j'ai eu pour écrire lors de cette semaine. Plus vous insistez, plus j'écris vite. Je marche comme ça^^.

Je tien à préciser qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à l'auteure de FMA^^. Et bon si je croise avec Harry Potter… ces personnages appartiennent à R..

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**Roy**

Le colonel regardait depuis plusieurs heures la même lettre, Alphonse présentait que les actions de lui et de son frère tourneraient mal et il avait laissé une sorte de testament au colonel, qui ne devait lui parvenir que s'il devait arriver quelque chose au frère du fullmetal. Mustang se mit à la relire une fois de plus…

_Colonel Mustang,_

_Si cette lettre vous parvient, cela signifie qu'aujourd'hui je ne pourrai plus être auprès de mon frère. Je sais très bien qu'elle a de bonne chance de vous parvenir étant donné que je suis près à tout sacrifier pour Edward… Si je vous écrit cette ultime demande c'est pour que vous preniez soin de mon frère à ma place, je sais que vous avez des sentiments très forts pour lui et que vous êtes la seule personne qui soit capable de lui donné un tant soit peu de réconfort. Mon frère est borné et ne montre que très rarement se qu'il ressent et par cela, je sais que ce que je vous demande ne sera pas facile mais je vous supplie de bien vouloir le faire._

_Mon frère est beaucoup plus fragile qu'il le laisse paraître, il suffit de vivre un petit moment avec lui pour s'en rendre compte et puis la nuit, son sommeil est continuellement hanté de cauchemars. Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit vivre, mais si je me suis sacrifier d'une quelconque manière pour lui, je ne regrette pas mon geste car je sais qu'il a une chance de vivre heureux avec vous. Mon frère c'est toujours sacrifié pour moi, je ne veux plus qu'il le fasse. Ne le lâchez pas, ne le laissez pas se soustraire à votre regard car je crains qu'il ne tente une nouvelle fois de commettre l'irréparable. Il est plus que temps pour lui qu'il apprenne à vivre et je sais que la personne la mieux placer pour lui apprendre c'est vous colonel, je vous demande donc une dernière fois d'accéder à ma demande._

_Alphonse_

« Toi aussi tu avais droit au bonheur Alphonse… murmura le colonel. »

Ce dernier avait prit sa décision, il allait aider Edward, comment pourrait t'il refuser sa dernière volonté au petit frère de son petit alchimiste. Pour l'instant il savait que le fullmetal était toujours à l'hôpital, voilà bien une semaine qu'il y était. Pour sa pare le colonel bien que gravement blessé et avec un œil en moins, était sortie deux jours plus tôt.

Toc,toc,toc

« Entrée, dit le colonel »

« Colonel!!!!!s'exclama alors Riza (je ne retiens jamais son nom de famille, je ferai un effort pour la suite) Le fullmetal s'est enfui de l'hôpital!!! »

Alors voilà, je vous termine le premier chapitre ici. Alors j'attends vos réponse pour le prochain chapitre, pour le Harry Potter, la relation Drago/Harry et puis voullez vous que je mette Alphonse, car dans le prochain chapitre je met un peut-être deux points officiel parmi ceux-ci. Pour Alphonse, j'en ai vraiment de besoin!!!!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et puis les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, pour lui, j'étais un peu sur le pouce. Alors à bientôt^^.

Nartris


	2. Je suis là!

**Une aventure, deux missions**

Alors tout d'abord, un gros merci à Matsuyama et Sabine02, ne tant fait pas Matsuyama, je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans la technique de demander l'avis des autres. J'apprécie énormément que vous aillez prit le temps de me répondre. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.^^ Alors, allons y pour un nouveau chapitre.^^

J'avais oublier de préciser, le bras droit de Edward est toujours un automail, pour une raison que j'ai décidé seule, Alphonse n'a pas réussi à complètement reconstituer le corps de son frère en le ramenant à la vie. Le fullmetal n'est plus le fullmetal sans son automail au bras droit!!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**Roy**

Le colonel fut tellement surprit, qu'il resta figé sur place. Cependant, habitué aux crises qui nécessitaient une réaction rapide, il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Il se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil et sorti de son bureau au pas de course tout en hurlant que l'on devait lui préparer une voiture dans la seconde. Le lieutenant le suivi aussitôt.

« Comment cela est-il possible? Edward est dans le coma depuis une semaine. Même s'il venait à en sortir, il n'aurait pas été en état de bouger!! »

« Nous ignorons ce qui c'est produit. Lorsque les médecins sont arrivés pour lui administrer son traitement, il avait disparu. »

« J'avais ordonné qu'ils le surveillent continuellement! »

« Il semblerait, aux dernières nouvelles, que les docteurs ne sont pas des soldats. »

« Mobilisez tous nos effectifs, je veux le retrouver avant qu'il ne décide de retenter ce qui l'a conduit dans l'armée à 12 ans! »

« Oui Colonel!! »

Riza se sépara de Mustang au moment où il monta dans la voiture qu'il avait fait demandé, et alla alerter le reste des subordonnés du colonel afin qu'il puisse diriger les opérations de recherche.

Roy était plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne voulait pas perdre Edward et maintenant plus que jamais il s'en rendait compte. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé le fullmetal une semaine plus tôt avec le reste de son unité, il était gravement blessé et la seule motivation qui le poussait à continuer à avancer était de sauver le jeune homme. Au moment où ils étaient arrivés, il avait retrouvé Ed au centre d'un immense cercle d'alchimie, torse nu avec un cercle de dessiner sur son front, son torse et son bras gauche. Havoc avait le plus rapide à réagir et s'était précipité pour sortir le jeune alchimiste du cercle avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

A la suite de cela, le colonel s'était évanouit et n'avait reprit conscience qu'une fois à l'hôpital, il était dans une chambre adjacente à celle de Edward, à ce moment là, l'alchimiste d'acier n'était pas encore dans le coma, il hurlait le nom de son frère et se battait contre les soldats qui le retenait, Mustang s'était déplacé jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier, malgré les encombrants bandages qui l'enveloppait. Lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée, il avait eu le cœur déchiré de voir le fullmetal dans un tel état. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pour ce qu'il était vraiment, un enfant qui avait grandit trop vite.

Roy s'était approché du lit et avait enlacé le jeune alchimiste, ce dernier totalement prit au dépourvu ne réagit pas tout de suite mais chercha bientôt à se déprendre de la prise de son supérieur, cependant, le colonel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et serra encore plus fort Ed contre lui de manière à l'empêcher de ce débattre. Complètement épuisé, l'adolescent cessa rapidement de bouger et s'endormit dans les bras de Mustang. Entre temps, Riza, Fuery, Falman et Havoc s'étaient éclipsez à l'extérieur de la pièce sans émettre le moindre son. Depuis ce temps, Edward ne s'était pas réveillé et les médecins avaient expliquez que le subconscient de l'alchimiste l'avait plongé dans le coma de façon à se protéger de la douleur de la perte de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus.

Chacun des soldats qui avaient été présent lors de cette soirée, rendaient visite au fullmetal le plus souvent possible en espérant que ce dernier reprendrait ses esprits alors qu'il avait quelqu'un auprès de lui qu'il connaissait. Roy était de loin celui qui était le plus souvent présent. Malgré toute cette attention, il semblait qu'Edward s'était réveillé alors qu'il n'y avait personne auprès de lui et le colonel se maudissait mille fois de ne pas avoir été présent. À présent, il parcourait les rues aux alentours de l'hôpital en se doutant bien que son subordonné n'avait pas pu aller très loin dans l'état où il était. C'est alors qu'il vit un éclat blond se réfugier dans une ruelle au moment où il passait près d'elle.

« Arrêtez la voiture!!!! »

Le colonel sortit et couru à la ruelle, il vit alors une personne de taille plutôt petite au cheveux blond et habillé d'un pantalon et d'une veste noir. Son bras droit étincelait d'une lueur métallique.

« Edward? »

La réaction fut immédiate, le fullmetal tourna son visage dans la direction de Mustang puis commença à courir dans la direction opposé à celle de son supérieur. Le colonel commença à le poursuivre mais l'adolescent n'alla pas loin, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long au sol et ne bougea plus. Roy complètement paniqué le joint rapidement et le retourna sur le dos, le blond ne semblait pas blessé, il s'était évanouit complètement épuisé, ce répit ne fut pourtant pas de longue duré, au moment où l'alchimiste de feu chercha à le prendre dans ses bras pour le rapporter à l'hôpital, son subordonné ouvrit des yeux paniqué et lui échappa, il n'alla pourtant pas loin dans l'état où il était et Mustang le rattrapa rapidement pour la plaquer contre un mur.

« Lâchez-moi!!!! »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je. Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais il est trop tard Edward. Tu ne peux plus le ramener, je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui!!! »

« NON!!! Vous ne savez pas! Il n'est pas trop tard! »

« Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisses vivre heureux alors ne gâche pas la vie dont il t'a fait présent! »

« Mais c'est lui qui aurait dû avoir une vie heureuse! »

Le regard de l'adolescent se voilà de larmes et Mustang sentit son cœur se déchirer pour lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait rester ferme et enlever toute idée de transmutation au frère aîné d'Alphonse.

« Fullmetal! Si jamais tu tentes ce que tu as en tête que va-t-il arriver. Si tu essais à nouveau de ramener ton frère avec une transmutation humaine, tu risque de le transformer en homonculus. Est-ce que c'est se que tu souhaites?! »

« Non… mais je n'ai plus rien. Ma vie ne sert plus à rien. » Murmura Edward

« C'est faux!! (Roy serra alors Edward dans ses bras.) Je suis là, je t'aiderai à passer à travers cela et puis, il y a Riza, Fuery, Falman, Brenda, et Havoc. Chacun de ses derniers s'inquiètes pour toi en ce moment et des recherches sont effectuées pour te retrouver. Tu n'es pas seul. Ils sont là,… je suis là. »

« … »

« Edward… »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. »

« Que… »

« Tu le sais très bien, je n'abandonnerai jamais Alphonse, tant que je respirai je continuerai à chercher un moyen de le ramener. »

« … Oui… je le sais, et je t'aiderai, je ne te lâcherai pas plus que tu ne le feras pour ton petit frère. »

« Merci. »

Le colonel sentit alors l'adolescent se faire plus lourd dans ses bras. En regardant son visage, il se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il sourit légèrement en regardant son visage mais il perdit vite se sourire sachant que le plus dur restait à venir. Le jeune alchimiste n'avait pas digéré la mort de son frère, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était définitivement mort. On ne ramène pas les morts à la vie.

Il prit le fullmetal dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa voiture. À ce moment, il aperçu quelque chose qui était là depuis le départ mais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, puisqu'il était trop concentrer sur le présent poids dans ses bras. Il regarda avec plus d'attention et vit une personne. Sur le coup, il ne le reconnut pas, l'aillant seulement vu en photo physiquement, il connaissait cette personne et son nom franchit ses lèvres.

Alphonse.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Alors?? J'espère que ça vous à plut^^ je vous envoie ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu puisque j'étais impatiente de savoir vos commentaires. Je sais qu'il n'est pas long, cependant, je suis surchargée cette semaine, alors j'ai très peu de temps. Je ne pourrai me remettre à écrire que dimanche prochain. Alors le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant une semaine. J'espère que ça vous laissera le temps de me laissez des reviews. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui écrivent leur chapitre d'avance, malheureusement je n'en fais pas parti. Lorsque je commence une histoire, je connais le contexte, l'intrigue et la fin. Alors c'est vraiment de l'impulsif tout ça. C'est pourquoi le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant dimanche soir prochain ou lundi si j'arrive pas à le terminer dimanche.^^

Pour Harry Potter. Je laisse le mystère planer. Pour l'instant je n'ai eu que deux réponses, si possible envoyez moi s'en d'autres se serait très apprécié^^

À très bientôt.

Nartris


	3. Commencement

Tout d'abord, je tiens a préciser que je n'est pas abandonner cette fiction, je déteste cela lorsque je commence à lire une fiction et que la personne qui l'écrit ne là termine pas, alors je ne vais pas commencer à faire la même chose. Simplement je suis entrée dans un programme difficile à l'école et donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant pour écrire. J'ai arrêté pendant longtemps, je le sais et j'en ai profité pour avancer le reste de mon histoire, ainsi je ne devrais pas être à court de chapitre pendant un moment….

Sinon, petite annonce, je me cherche un correcteur ou une correctrice, étant donné que je manque de temps… je ne veux pas que vous ne me lisiez pas à cause de fautes…

J'ai également corrigé mes guillemets dans mes deux premiers chapitres. ^^ Je crois que ce sera plus clair comme ça.

Ah! Merci à ceux qui mon envoyé des reviews. Normalement, je réponds personnellement mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps c'est dernier temps. Prochaine fois c'est promit que je le fait^^!!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Roy**

_« Alphonse. »_

Le colonel peinait à croire que le cadet Elric était encore vivant. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas montré plus tôt?

« Je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez répondit à ma requête de façon positive, colonel. »

« Je… n'es-tu pas mort? »

« Si, je le suis, pour du moins je le crois, ce que vous voyez devant vous n'a pas de corps de chair. »

« Comment est-ce possible? »

« En fait j'ai une théorie là-dessus mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Au moment où Edward est mort et que je l'ai ramené à la vie, j'avais la pierre philosophale en moi, j'aurais eu la possibilité de lui rendre son corps, cependant je n'ai pas réussi avec son bras et celui-ci est le prit qu'il a payé pour garder mon âme. Ainsi, je présume que bien que je n'ais plus mon armure, mon âme est rattaché à lui. »

« Tu es constamment avec lui et il ne te voit pas? »

« Non, il ne le peut. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vous le pouvez, et puis je ne suis pas constamment avec lui, seulement dans les moments où je sens qu'il a besoin de moi. »

« Cela veut dire que tout est loin d'être perdu! Il a encore toutes les chances de te redonner un corps. »

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. Je ne perds pas espoir, je suis sûr que mon frère trouvera un moyen! »

« Je l'espère, il est réellement affecté par ta disparition, pendant un instant nous avions peur qu'il ne veuille achever son existence pour te rejoindre. »

« Il ne le ferait pas, cela reviendrait à renoncer à retrouver mon corps et il est beaucoup trop persévérant pour cela et puis… on s'est déjà promit que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous le second devrait continuer à vivre. »

« Je ne penses pas qu'il soit en état de ce remémorer cette promesse Alphonse, et puis malgré cette dernière, nombreuses sont les personnes qui finissent par les romprent parce qu'elles ne peuvent plus vivre. »

« Ed n'est pas comme ça… »

« C'est un être humain et tout aussi fort qu'il veulent paraître il a ses limites comme tous. »

« Il ne le ferait pas… »

« Ne tant fait pas, il ne le fera pas, nous sommes tous là pour lui, nous ne permettrons pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Soit en sûr. »

« Merci… j…je dois vous quitter, rester matérialisé comme cela me demande beaucoup d'effort et si je m'épuise trop je risque de disparaître définitivement. Au revoir colonel, merci encore, vraiment. »

Alphonse disparu et Roy resta seul au milieu de la ruelle avec le jeune alchimiste entre ses bras. Ce dernier commença à s'agiter et à gémir, le colonel le serra contre lui et murmura à son oreille : « Ed, je suis là. Tout va bien, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour calmer le blond et Mustang le porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Le conducteur ne dit rien lorsque Roy monta sur la banquette arrière avec Edward entre ses bras, le conducteur prit le chemin de l'hôpital et l'aîné des deux alchimistes ne lâcha pas le plus jeune des yeux de tout le trajet.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Edward**

Edward ouvrit à nouveau les yeux une fois à l'hôpital, il faisait sombre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Ne sachant pas exactement où il était il parcourra la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'Alphonse. « Al » Murmura t'il, puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup, son combat, sa mort, son frère l'avait ramené en se sacrifiant, puis son dernier réveil, sa fuite de l'hôpital et finalement sa conversation avec le colonel.

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait beau essayer d'être fort il ne pouvait les arrêter. Il sentit alors un doux morceau de tissus sécher ses larmes pour lui et relevant les yeux il vit Mustang qui le regardait de se regard pénétrant dont lui seul avait le secret. Honteux d'avoir été aperçu et alors qu'il croyait être seul il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

« Comment te sens-tu? » Lui demanda le colonel.

Edward n'ayant aucunement envie de communiquer à ce moment précis, mais bien simplement d'être seul pour réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé et de la meilleure marche à suivre, ne répondit pas.

« Comment peux-tu perdre ta langue avec une si petite bouche? » Essaya alors de le provoquer Mustang.

Mais encore une fois Edward n'avait aucune envie de réagir. Le colonel sembla à ce moment là comprendre que l'adolescent avait besoin d'être un peu seul car il fit demi tour pour sortir de la pièce. Juste avant de sortir il se retourna tout de même pour regarder Edward une dernière fois avant de quitter et lui dire : « Je ne serai pas loin, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonne la petite clochette qui est à ta droite. Je… je suis heureux que tu sois encore parmi nous Edward. » Puis il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Le jeune alchimiste resta longtemps les yeux ouverts sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit en particulier, il se sentait tellement vide sans Al à ses côté. « Al » Murmura t'il à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de ramener son frère. Cependant, cette mission ne revenait plus à retrouver un corps mais bien à ressusciter un être humain, tout comme il avait tenté avec sa mère et la seule pensé de ce souvenir lui tournait l'estomac. Il n'y avait qu'une solution qui lui était connu à se jour, la pierre philosophale. Il fallait qu'il en trouve une autre, il devait ramener son frère. C'était la même quête que lui et son frère poursuivait il n'y avait pas si longtemps mais cette fois ci, Alphonse n'était plus avec lui.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Roy**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi que le colonel attendait dans le couloir et il n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre du jeune alchimiste sans que celui-ci n'est sonné la clochette. Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter il vit le lieutenant Hawkeye s'avancer vers lui. En arrivant à sa hauteur elle le salua d'un salut militaire.

« Colonel, le jour se lève et vous ne vous êtes pas reposé. Ce matin tous les hommes influant de l'armée vont se réunir afin de décider qui sera notre nouveau président. Vous devez vous y rendre. C'est le moment que vous attendiez, que nous attendions tous. »

« Edward a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul maintenant. »

« Colonel sauf votre respect, vous avez tort, et je vous y traînerai moi-même si je le dois. Cependant je préfèrerais rester ici et veiller sur Edward pendant ce temps. Je suis également sûr que c'est ce qu'il voudrait aussi, tout comme Alphonse. Ils se sont battus pour cela, comme nous tous. »

Roy ne voulait vraiment pas quitter Edward qu'importait le prit, mais il savait qu'il avait des responsabilité. Il soupira puis se redressa. « Surveillez le bien pendant mon absence, je ne serai pas long. » Dit-il au lieutenant avant de se retourner sans plus regarder en arrière. Ce pays devait changer, la dictature de King Bradley avait été trop loin, trop de gens en avait souffert, il devait aider tous ces gens, pas seulement les gens qui l'entouraient et c'était battu, non c'était bien plus que cela.

Il ne prit pas la peine de rentrer chez lui se changer, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il savait que les généraux se réuniraient tôt. Il était un danger pour leurs prises de pouvoir et il ne voudrait pas le voir arriver. Déjà le soleil se levait à l'extérieur et Roy s'arrêta quelques instants sur le seuil de la porte de l'hôpital pour laisser les faibles rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Lorsqu'il reprit sa route en se dirigeant vers le QG de central une flamme brillait au fond de ses yeux, une flamme de détermination inébranlable.

**0o0o0o0o**

Derrière lui, dans une chambre non loin, un garçon aux cheveux d'or se levait du lit où il était avec cette même flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux. Trouvant ses vêtements à ses côtés il les enfila bien décider à remplir la mission qu'il s'était fixé mais avant cela il devait s'occuper d'une autre quête qu'il s'était fixé il y avait déjà un certain temps. Il avait entendu la discussion qu'avait eu lieutenant Hawkeye et le colonel. Il devait apporter son support à Mustang et l'aider à devenir le nouveau président de ce pays. Il devait être prêt si le colonel avait besoin de lui, après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui et son frère et ce qu'il faisait encore, c'était la moindre des choses. Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Edward voulait le protéger, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse blesser Mustang.

Malgré son grand état de faiblesse physique, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans l'arbre qui était juste face à elle. Une nouvelle aventure commença alors pour lui et Roy, une aventure qui allait les mener beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'imaginait.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Voilà!!! J'espère que ça vous à plus. Désolé encore pour le temps d'attente!^^ Pour savoir si j'ai fait l'ajout de Harry Potter vous verrez bien assez tôt!! Reviews s'il vous plaît. Plus j'en ai plus je poste le prochain chapitre rapidement^^ J'ai pas de date d'envoi fixe^^ Ça peut prendre deux jours comme deux semaines si ça me tente!! AHAH! XD à bientôt

Bisou

Nartris

Ps : Je sais que je suis cruelle! XD


	4. Une aventure, deux missions!

Salut tout le monde!! Voici le quatrième chapitre. Enfin en ligne, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ou au contraire oui j'espère car ça montrerait que vous aimez!!!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et puis à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Roy**

Roy était finalement arrivé au QG de central. Il entra et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Normalement, le rassemblement devrait se dérouler à cet endroit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement raison. Au moment de son entrée, les Généraux Hakuro et Olivia Amstrong (1.)(J'adore vraiment ce personnage, en plus mon vrai nom est Olivia XD Oui vraiment je l'adore) était en plein échange d'arguments mais au moment où on aperçut son entrée, le silence se fit. La première personne à briser ce silence fut le général Amstrong, qui venait de voir entrer son éternel rival.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Mustang? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix, que Roy trouvait pleine de délicatesse…

« Je suis venu me présenter pour être le nouveau président d'Amestris. »

Mustang répondit d'un ton calme mais ferme. Il était dans un aquarium plein de requins et le temps de la diplomatie et des flatteries masquées était révolu. Il devait s'imposer pour avoir une chance et ce n'était certes pas en perdant son sang froid qu'il allait y arriver.

« Vous n'êtes même pas général, Mustang! » s'écria Hakuro. « Votre place n'est pas ici! Je vous demande de sortir immédiatement! »

« Si je ne suis pas général, déclara Mustang, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en avait pas la capacité, mais bien parce que mon ambition effrayait notre regretté président. »

Il était maintenant clair pour Mustang que le jeu allait se jouer entre les deux généraux qui étaient intervenus et lui. Les autres ne semblaient pas apporter d'importance à leur propre position. Bien entendu, il manquait plusieurs généraux qui auraient pu se faire entendre, cependant, ils étaient trop loin pour rejoindre Central à temps et ce fut une chance selon lui, car il en aurait bien assez avec ses deux là. En regardant à nouveau le général Hakuro, le colonel réalisa que ce dernier bouillait de rage.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi vous seriez un meilleur dirigeant que moi pour ce pays, Mustang! le défia Olivia Amstrong, Quelles capacités avez-vous de plus que nous pour défendre ce pays et y faire régner la paix? »

Mustang avait longtemps pensé à ce qui se passerait lors de cette rencontre et bien entendu, il avait pensé qu'il aurait à répondre à une telle question. Lui-même se l'était déjà posée et avait cherché au fond de lui cette réponse. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, la réponse se trouvait toujours devant lui, autour de lui, chez tous les gens qui l'entourait et plus particulièrement dans ces yeux ambre, qui le surprenaient toujours par leur intensité.

« Je pourrais vous servir un discours sur plusieurs heures pour vous expliquer ce qu'est ce plus que j'ai, mais je peux également le résumer en un mot : la volonté. »

Mustang pu lire la stupéfaction sur plusieurs visages. Certains ne semblaient pas comprendre où il voulait en venir mais les deux principaux concernés semblaient l'avoir compris. Alors que Hakuro venait de blêmir, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Olivia Amstrong.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux répondre à ma question, mais je ne suis pas femme à me laisser abattre. Ne pense pas m'avoir comme ça. »

« Tel n'était pas mon intention, je vous l'assure. » répondit poliment Roy

« Cela ne change rien au fait que vous n'êtes pas un général! » s'écria à nouveau Hakuro

« AH! Mais tu vas te la fermer, s'écria Olivia à son tour. Je préfère encore voir cette allumette devenir Président qu'une crevette pleurnicheuse comme toi!!!! »

Crevette? Allumette? Pensa Mustang. À l'allure que prenait cette conversation, ils étaient loin d'en avoir terminé.

« Écoutez moi s'il vous plait, demanda alors un général que le colonel n'avait pas vu, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, il y a actuellement des activités détectées qui serait la cause d'une pierre philosophale dans le pays. Il est impératif que l'on intervienne avant que celle-ci ne fasse trop de dégâts et qu'elle soit détruite. »

Roy en resta surpris, une pierre philosophale? Mais alors s'il la trouvait, Edward pourrait retrouver le corps de Alphonse et toute cette histoire pourrait se terminer sans problème. Il avait encore une grande chance de sauver définitivement Alphonse Elric! Voyant que la conversation avait déviée alors qu'il réfléchissait, il se dépêcha de rapporter son attention sur ce qui était dit.

« … prouver les capacités de chacun des trois candidats ici présent. »

« Alors c'est décidé, déclara la général qui était intervenu plus tôt. Nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups, pour décider qui sera notre prochain Führer, les trois candidats ici présent auront comme mission de retrouver la pierre philosophale et de la détruire. Celui qui se montrera le plus compétent dans cette tâche sera notre nouveau président. Vous aurez chacun droit à un camarade sur le terrain, le reste de votre équipe aura le droit de vous aider mais devra rester à Central. Aucune sortie ne sera tolérée sous peine maximale d'une disqualification. Est-ce que vous consentez à cette décision? »

Olivia Amstrong signa aussitôt son nom au bas d'un parchemin qui avait été écrit en même temps que le général dictait les règles. Mustang, bien que trouvant tout ceci très précipité, n'eut d'autre choix que de signer. Hakuro le suivit, le sourire aux lèvres, et le colonel trouvait cette attitude des plus étranges.

« Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à votre coéquipier, je viendrai vous voir au court de la journée pour recueillir son nom qui ne sera pas divulgué aux autres équipes. La mission commencera pour tous demain soir à minuit tapante. Un de mes hommes sera avec vous à ce moment là pour s'assurer que personne ne débute avant. Pour ce qui est de l'équipement, c'est libre à chacun de vous. Maintenant, rompez! »

Mustang se prépara à sortir avec les autres, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Normalement, il aurait pris Edward avec lui, mais la mission commençait le lendemain et le jeune était loin d'être en état de repartir à l'aventure.

**0o0o0o**

**Edward**

Après être descendu de l'arbre péniblement, Edward s'engagea dans la rue à la suite du colonel en essayant le plus possible de ne pas penser à la douleur de l'épuisement de ses membres. Il eut l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des mois lorsqu'il arriva enfin au QG. Reconnaissant à son corps de l'avoir mené jusque là, il s'assit sur les marches quelques instant pour se reposer et souffler. Cependant, il savait que le colonel avait une bonne avance sur lui et se dépêcha donc d'aller rejoindre la salle de conseil pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se concentra sur la conversation. Il devait manquer une bonne partie et espérait être arrivé à temps.

« …Nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups, pour décider qui sera notre prochain Führer, les trois candidats ici présent auront comme mission de retrouver la pierre philosophale et de la détruire. Celui qui se montrera le plus compétent dans cette tâche sera notre nouveau président. Vous aurez chacun droit à un camarade sur le terrain, le reste de votre équipe aura le droit de vous aider mais devra rester à Central. Aucune sortie ne sera tolérée sous peine maximale d'une disqualification. Est-ce que vous consentez à cette décision? »

Ainsi donc, il y avait encore une pierre philosophale! Tout était loin d'être perdu! Il pourrait redonner vie à son petit frère. La pierre philosophale, le seul élément qui manquait pour une véritable transmutation humaine. Mustang devait le choisir comme partenaire! Il le forcerait s'il ne voulait pas. À ce moment plusieurs généraux sortirent, certains le regardaient curieusement, d'autres ne lui portant aucune attention, mais Edward pouvait sentir une excitation frivole dans l'air. C'est à ce moment que le jeune alchimiste décida de bouger et alla se planter dans la trajectoire directe du colonel. Lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard, il lut dans les yeux de Mustang de la surprise. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps.

« Colonel! Faites de moi votre partenaire! »

**0o0o0o**

**Roy**

En sortant, j'aurais pu m'attendre à une attaque de terroriste mais certes pas à voir Edward Elric, que je croyais être en sécurité dans son lit d'hôpital, à se reposer sous la garde de mon lieutenant.

« Colonel! S'exclama le jeune alchimiste, Faites de moi votre partenaire! »

Il resta bouche bée devant le blond et prit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Fullmetal, tu n'es pas en état d'aller en mission pour au moins une semaine, regarde toi, tu as l'air sur le point de t'effondrer. »

« Ma santé, j'en fais mon affaire! Vous m'avez dit que vous feriez tout pour m'aider alors acceptez-moi. De plus, personne d'autre dans ce pays ne connaît mieux le sujet que moi et je suis habitué à enquêter sur le terrain. Vous ne pouvez pas faire un meilleur choix que moi! »

Maudit soit le petit prodige, pensa alors Mustang. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son cadet, il sut qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il y voyait brûler cette même flamme que plusieurs années plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait décidé d'être alchimiste d'état, le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de tous les temps.

« D'accord, tu seras mon partenaire mais arrange-toi pour te reposer d'ici à demain. Il faudra que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme car là, je dirais que tu es au plus bas. On a qu'à te regarder, tu trembles comme une feuille sur le point de tomber. »

« Merci, murmura le jeune alchimiste, je ne vous décevrai pas. »

« J'en suis sûr, Edward. » Murmura le colonel alors que le garçon en question s'écroulait dans ses bras, épuisé par l'effort physique qu'il avait demandé à son corps.

Beaucoup de choses changent au cours d'une vie, et la mission qu'ils possédaient maintenant, était l'union de deux missions totalement différentes, qu'ils s'étaient au départ fixé chacun de leur côté, qui par la suite était entré dans la vie de l'autre, tout comme leur chemin se croisait. Maintenant ces deux missions ne faisait plus qu'une et Roy se demandait si les deux chemins des personnes qui se les étaient fixées pourraient à leur tour n'en faire qu'un et unique pour toujours.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Pour ceux qui écoutent seulement les animes. Olivia Amstrong est l'aîné de Alex Amstrong. Elle est géréral dans une base du nord d'Anmestrie. Elle a un fort caractère et juge les gens d'après ce qu'ils font et non pas d'après leur apparence. Avec elle c'est la loi du plus fort. C'est également quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir une totale confiance. En tout cas, vaut mieux l'avoir dans notre camp.^^

J'espère que vous avez aimés!!!! À bientôt!

Oubliez pas plus il y a des reviews et plus je poste vite. ^^ En psychologie on appelle ça du conditionnement positif!! XP À bientôt

Bisous

Nartris

Ps : Oubliez Harry Potter dans cette fiction. Désolé pour ceux que ça intéressait.


	5. Avant le départ

Me revoilà!! Désolé d'avoir prit mon temps avant de vous envoyer ce nouveau chapitre. Mais bon finalement le voici. ^^

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Edward**

Quand Edward se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une chambre d'hôpital?! Où était Al? Il le cherchait du regard mais ne le trouvait pas. Son frère ne le quittait jamais! Où pouvait-il être? Il devait trouver la pierre philosophale pour lui rendre son corps.... la pierre philosophale? Pour lui rendre son corps?... Non! Pour le ramener à la vie!!

Edward se réveilla alors brusquement lorsque les évènements des derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire. Alphonse Elric était mort, et lui et le colonel devaient retrouver la pierre philosophale pour permettre à Mustang de devenir le nouveau président et pour ramener son frère. La présence de son frère se mit alors à lui manquer cruellement. Auparavant cela aurait été lui et Al, cela avait toujours été Edward et Alphonse Elric.

Totalement perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne s'en aperçut que lorsque deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules et le secouèrent en appelant son nom…

« Edward! »

Il releva la tête et vit Havoc qui le dévisageait.

« Ed, est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai vu. »

« Quelle heure est-il? »

« Il est près de 15h, je venais justement te chercher pour te réveiller. C'est ce soir à minuit que la compétition commence et donc je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu aies le ventre plein et que tu aies le temps de faire tes valises. Il y a également Hawkeye qui t'attend, tu dois remplir quelques formulaires avant ton départ. »

« Bon, alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre… Hein! Tu as dit que c'était ce soir! Mais il ne devait pas être plus de midi hier quand je suis revenu à l'hôpital! »

Havoc avait l'air très mal à l'aise de répondre à cette question.

« En fait, disons que le colonel a demandé aux infirmières de t'injecter un peu de somnifère si tu montrais des signes de réveil. Il voulait être sûr que tu dormes assez pour être en forme aujourd'hui… »

« De la drogue?! Injecter dans mon corps avec une aiguille?!! Où est-il, ce bâtard, que je lui explique ce que je pense de lui!!!!! »

« Il est probablement en train de roupiller pendant que le lieutenant Hawkeye trie ses dossiers avant son départ. »

« Quoi?! Hawkeye laisse ce bon à rien dormir alors qu'elle fait sa paperasse? Dans quel monde sommes-nous?! »

« En fait, le lieutenant à été surprise par le colonel à dormir devant la porte de ta chambre d'hôpital hier alors qu'elle était supposée te surveiller. Le colonel en à profité et le résultat est celui-ci. Je crois bien qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais, toute son image s'est effondrée d'un coup. Cela doit être un choc pour elle. »

« Ce bâtard est vraiment un opportuniste! Je vais aller lui remettre les idées en place! »

**0o0o0o**

**Roy**

Les deux yeux fermés, Roy était étendu sur sa couche dans son bureau à faire semblant de dormir. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour réfléchir sans se faire déranger. Roy se préparait mentalement un plan. Tout d'abord les adversaires, Hakuro ne lui faisait pas particulièrement peur, c'était un lâche, il ne le considérait même pas comme un réel adversaire. Par contre, Olivia Amstrong, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle faisait venir les principaux membres de son équipe à Central puisque la compétition exigeait que le reste de l'équipe y soit afin que les superviseurs puissent s'assurer qu'aucun des participants ne cherche à tricher. Quoi que Roy doutait vraiment qu'elle en profite, s'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait apprécier chez cette femme par-dessus tout le reste, c'était sa droiture.

À minuit exactement, Edward et lui partirait en voiture pour l'est. D'après quelques commérages qu'il avait entendu et que son équipe lui avait rapporté, les rumeurs sur la pierre philosophale étaient beaucoup plus présentes dans cette partie du pays.

Il s'était assuré que tout serait prêt pour leur départ à minuit la veille. La voiture les attendait déjà, le réservoir plein avec de l'essence en surplus dans leurs bagages. Roy voulait être sûr qu'ils n'allaient manquer de rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amener beaucoup d'argent puisque leurs montres d'alchimiste d'état leurs permettaient de retirer presque n'importe où. En plus, le colonel avait pensé à leurs estomacs, particulièrement celui de Ed, et avait ajouté à ses bagages une montagne de collations diverses qui se conservaient facilement, avec plusieurs gourdes d'eau. Ainsi, s'ils étaient coincés sur la route longtemps, ils ne mourraient pas de faim. Bien entendu, en plus de tout cela, la voiture était remplie d'armes cachées un peu partout, l'expérience lui avait appris que l'on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent. Une tente, des sacs de couchages, des vêtements de rechange pour lui et une trousse de premiers soins complétait le reste de sa liste.

Pour ce qui était de calepins de notes et de stylos, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'en demander puisque qu'il était déjà sûr que Edward y penserait. Edward…. En parlant de lu, il crut l'entendre au loin.

« ….. ce bâtard! »

Ah oui, se devait être lui et sa voix se rapprochait, petit à petit. Cela fit sourire le colonel. Il avait l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Les pas lourds de Edward se rapprochaient et Roy pouvait presque prédire le moment exact où son jeune alchimiste préféré ouvrirait la porte de son bureau avec un bon coup de pied d'automail.

« DE LA DROGUE!!!! INJECTÉE!!!! IL VA M'ENTENDRE PARLER!!! »

De toute évidence, Edward n'avait pas digéré que Roy demande aux infirmières de le maintenir endormi. La porte fut alors brusquement ouverte et le colonel vit apparaître un petit blond furibond prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour lui cracher son venin. Il était vraiment trop mignon.

« Voyons fullmetal, ce n'était qu'une toute petite aiguille, après tout, il le faut bien avec… »

« QUI AVEZ-VOUS TRAITÉ DE SI PETIT QU'UNE AIGUILLE FAIT TROIS FOIS SA HAUTEUR?!!!!! »

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au jeune. La dernière fois qu'il avait insinué qu'il était petit, l'adolescent n'avait même pas réagi. C'est à ce moment que Hawkeye fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Colonel, Edward désolée de vous déranger dans votre entretien, mais il y a quelques documents que j'aimerais bien que tu signes pour ton départ Edward. Quant à vous colonel, le général Amstrong demande à vous voir. »

« Bon, alors je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je ne serai pas long. »

Sur ce, Mustang sortit de la pièce, laissant Edward et Hawkeye ensemble pour les formulaires de confidentialité de la mission. Le général l'attendait à quelques pas de là.

« Vous souhaitiez me voir? »

« Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de discuter de cela en privé, Mustang. N'y a-t-il pas un lieu où des oreilles indiscrètes ne nous entendront pas? »

« Bien entendu, suivez-moi, général. »

Le chemin ne fut pas long. Il y avait quelques années, le colonel avait été la cible de quelques hauts gradés qui le voyaient comme une menace et avait cherché à l'éliminer. Il s'était alors fait installer une pièce sécuritaire dans la confidentialité afin d'avoir un échappatoire en cas d'attaque directe. Cette pièce était une petite chambre, avec un lit, une petite bibliothèque, ainsi qu'une petite table avec deux chaises. Elle était insonorisée, et donc parfaite pour une conversation privée. Les seules personnes qui connaissaient son existence étaient Hudges et le Füher. Les deux étant maintenant décédés, il n'y avait pas de danger que l'on vienne les déranger. Lui et le général s'assirent à la petite table.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? »

« En fait, je venais pour te prévenir d'un danger, je sais que nous sommes opposants mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il y ait une chance que Hakuro gagne. Cet homme est loin d'être quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut se fier. »

« Ceci je le savais déjà, je ne crois pas que c'est pour cela seulement que vous venez me voir. »

« En fait, mon coéquipier est venu me voir pour me dire que Hakuro lui avait proposé de travailler pour lui derrière mon dos en échange d'une bonne position dans l'armée et beaucoup d'argent lorsqu'il sera à la tête du pays. Bien entendu, il a refusé. Mes hommes sont des gens de confiances, je dois admettre que je me sens insultée qu'il est osé croire qu'il pouvait corrompre mon bras droit. »

« Comment a-t-il su qui vous aviez choisi? »

« Tu as tort de le sous-estimer, Hakuro a beaucoup de défauts, dont celui d'être un lâche, mais c'est également un très bon stratège et il a beaucoup de gens qui travaillent pour lui dans l'ombre. »

« Vous croyez qu'il cherchera à s'approcher de mon aidant? »

« Cela ne fait pas de doute pour moi, de plus je crois que tout le monde sait que tu as choisi le fullmetal. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est le choix le plus logique que tu pouvais faire, il t'est fidèle et est très efficace sur le terrain. Cependant, son jeune âge fait aussi qu'il manque d'expérience et qu'il pourrait bien tomber dans un piège du général Hakuro. »

« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis insulté! Ne sous-estimez pas Edward Elric, ce serait une grave erreur de votre part. Il a beaucoup de vécu, plus que la plupart des soldats de l'armée. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait vous impressionner. »

Comment cette femme pouvait juger Ed sans même le connaître? Mustang mettrait sa vie entre les mains du jeune alchimiste sans hésiter. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait accepté de le prendre avec lui malgré l'état physique et psychologique dans lequel il était. Bon, il y avait également le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter, mais bon ça s'était une autre affaire. Le fullmetal avait fait plus que ses preuves.

« Je ne te dis pas tout cela juste pour ça, Mustang. Hakuro ne s'arrêtera pas là, il n'est pas homme à jouer dans les règles! Avec de la chance, il pourrait être pris sur le fait par un des examinateurs, mais le problème est que je crois qu'il en a déjà corrompu une partie. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour gagner et les règles ne sont rien pour lui. »

« Nous serons vigilants, le fullmetal n'est pas encore au meilleur de sa forme mais je suis sûr qu'il assurera. Vouliez-vous me parler d'autre chose? »

« Non, je voulais juste te mettre en garde. »

« Merci. »

Le général se leva et se prépara à sortir. Roy se leva à son tour et alla à sa rencontre. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle regarda d'abord avec surprise puis qu'elle prit.

« Bonne chance, Mustang. »

« Bonne chance, général »

Puis elle lui lâcha la main et sortit. Roy resta quelques instants perdu dans ses pensées. Tout comme le général Amstrong, il préférait que ce soit elle qui gagne plutôt que Hakuro. Ce lâche ne méritait aucunement d'être président. Finalement la plus grande menace ne viendrait pas d'où il croyait.

**0o0o0o**

**Edward**

Le colonel était parti depuis un certain temps déjà, Edward était étendu sur sa couche dans son bureau et l'attendait. Ses valises étaient faites et avaient rejointes celles de Mustang dans la voiture, et il avait signé tous les papiers que Hawkeye lui avait présentés. Il était tenu à une confidentialité complète sous peine d'être expulsé de l'armée s'il divulguait à qui que ce soit en dehors de l'armée sa mission. Cela pourtant l'importait peu. L'important, c'était que lui et le colonel récupèrent les premiers la pierre philosophale et ramène Alphonse parmi eux.

Edward se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« …. manger? »

Il releva soudainement la tête en entendant le dernier mot de la phrase d'un certain Mustang qui était accosté dans l'entrée de la porte de son bureau les bras et les jambes croisés. Le jeune alchimiste croisa son regard noir onyx et ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était beau. Non, plus que beau, il était chaud et Edward réalisa qu'une chaleur se répandait dans son bas ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, depuis quand le colonel le faisait réagir? Il rougit soudainement et détourna le regard.

« Alors fullmetal, tu réponds à ma question? Est-ce que tu veux venir manger avec moi ce soir avant notre départ? »

« Bien sûr! »

C'était sorti tout seul, le simple fait de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire le refroidit aussitôt. Mais que venait-il de faire? Il avait accepté de sortir dîner avec Mustang! Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, le regardait avec un de ses petits sourires qui énervait tant Edward, mais que se passait-il en ce moment dans la tête de ce bâtard? Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui? ARGH! Et pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions?

Cette mission qui commencerait dans tout juste quelques heures s'annonçait déjà mouvementée. Et sans même l'avoir commencée, il devait déjà aller manger avec le colonel. Mais bon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire encore,… non?

**0o0o0o**

**Roy**

Le colonel regardait Edward avec attention, il n'avait jamais vu le visage du jeune alchimiste aussi expressif. Au début, il avait remarqué que Ed l'avait reluqué et il avait trouvé cela fort plaisant. Il avait été de surprise en surprise lorsque le blond avait ensuite accepté son invitation et avait sourit à l'idée que l'adolescent était peut-être attiré par lui, même s'il ne l'admettait pas encore. Maintenant Roy regardait un jeune alchimiste qui semblait passé de confusion, à frustration, à confusion. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'alchimiste de feu que ce dîner allait être fort intéressant.

De plus, s'il voulait que le jeune alchimiste développe des sentiments pour lui, il devait bien commencer quelque part… non?

**0o0o0o**

« Avez-vous des réticences par rapport à certaines catégories de cibles? »

« Nous sommes des mercenaires, qu'importe la cible, c'est ce que l'on peut en tirer qui est important. »

« Bien voilà, vos cibles. Faites dans la discrétion! »

« Bien sûr! »

La personne voilée se tourna vers le reste de son groupe et ils se passèrent les fiches pour que tous sachent à qui ils avaient à faire.

« Edward Elric, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est une bonne occasion pour des retrouvailles. »

« Tu connais l'une des cibles? »

« Disons que c'est une ancienne connaissance. »

« Alors nous pouvons considérer que nous avons une cible de moins. Celle-ci est déjà finie. »

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Et voilà un autre chapitre après tout ce temps. Désolé encore pour l'attente.

Reviews???

À bientôt…

Nartris ^^


	6. Un rendezvous!

Salut tout le monde^^, me revoici ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le temps d'attente qu'il y a eu entre ce chapitre et le dernier paru. Il s'est passé tant de chose pendant tout ce temps. La perte de tous mes écrits fut un démoralisateur total et l'enclenchement de toute cette attente. Ainsi je m'excuse et suis enfin prête à continuer cette fiction ! Ma traduction est également toujours en écriture mais je mets cette fiction en priorité.

Ainsi^^ Bonne lecture !

Merci pour tous les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent ^^ Je vous adore !

**Edward**

Edward regardait ses vêtements dans son armoire, ne sachant que choisir. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas déjà tout empaqueté, il lui restait quelques ensembles dont un qu'il s'était procurer, il y avait tout juste un mois, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de porter. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de le porter lors de son repas avec Mustang. Il l'avait acheté pour impressionner ses amis, il était loin du chandail et des pantalons noirs.

Cependant, ne sachant pas où Mustang l'emmènerait, il se dit que cela valait mieux. Après tout, connaissant la réputation du colonel il n'allait probablement pas le sortir dans un petit restaurant miteux. Cet ensemble était ce qu'il possédait de plus propre. Il décida donc de le mettre, et puis il verrait bien la réaction de Roy, ce dernier ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il sache s'habiller convenablement.

**Roy**

Il lui restait encore une demi-heure avant de devoir partir pour aller chercher Edward et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était déjà habillé, coiffé, la réservation au restaurant était faite. Pourtant il ne cessait de s'inquiéter, il avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, quelque chose de très important. C'est en se retournant vers la fenêtre et qu'il aperçu les fleurs dans le jardin de sa voisine qu'il comprit. Un présent! Bien entendu le colonel n'avait jamais invité une femme, pour ensuite aller la chercher les mains vides. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc, Edward était un homme et son subordonné en plus, il n'allait tout de même pas agir comme s'il était une de ses habituelles conquêtes d'une nuit ou d'une semaine. Pourtant, si le fullmetal était plus pour lui que ces femmes passagères, ne devrait-il pas en faire plus encore?

Tout cela était un ramassis d'idioties, Edward n'était pas au courant qu'il était intéressé par lui, et même s'il voulait lui déclarer ce soir, ce n'était pas le moment. Le jeune alchimiste venait de perdre son frère, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui au monde, sa seule famille. Mais ne serait-il pas bien pour lui justement de savoir qu'il était ce que Roy avait de plus précieux? Ne pourrait-il pas le consoler ainsi, en étant à ses côtés plus que comme un simple ami?

C'est à ce moment que Roy regarda l'heure à nouveau et réalisa qu'il était en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minute.

« Et merde! »

**Edward**

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'Edward attendait devant la porte de chez lui, le colonel n'était toujours pas arrivé. Est-ce qu'il s'était moqué de lui? Sans savoir pourquoi, cette simple pensé lui faisait vraiment mal.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire je m'en fou de se bâtard, et s'il joue avec moi, il verra que ça se fait à deux! »

Marmonné ainsi ne fit pourtant aucun bien à Edward, et un sentiment de vide cuisant, un peu comme celui qu'il avait ressentit à la mort d'Alphonse s'empara de lui. Mais pourquoi était ce si important maintenant ce que le colonel faisait, cela ne l'avait jamais été avant, ou bien oui. Toutes ses provocations, il ne réagissait jamais autant avec les autres, il ne se préoccupait jamais autant de se que les autres pensaient. Est-ce que Roy était spécial pour lui ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voiture arrivé et ce stationner devant lui. Roy en sortit et Edward resta simplement là à le regardé, figé de le voir apparaître juste au moment où il se demandait ce qu'il représentait pour lui. À cet instant il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour lui.

**Roy**

Lorsqu'il vu Edward, il dut retenir sa respiration quelques instant. Jamais encore il n'avait vu le jeune alchimiste aussi séduisant. Le noir avait toujours était une couleur qui allait bien à Edward, mais le blanc était tout simplement éblouissant. Un ange, voilà le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Roy lorsqu'il vit Edward. Une fine chemise blanche recouvrait le torse d'Edward, quelques boutons dans le haut détacher donnait à l'alchimiste une sensualité qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible chez son subordonné. Pour compléter il portait un pantalon classique noir. Roy réalisa alors qu'Edward se tenait tout juste devant lui, il s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour ce dernier et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Edward lorsque Roy eu démarré.

« Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. »

« Oh… »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux, le colonel ne savait que faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il sentait les paumes de ses mains devenir moites sur le volant, son cœur battait bien au-dessus de sa vitesse normale. Il sentait le regard d'Edward sur lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que le jeune alchimiste pouvait bien penser. Un bref regard dans la direction de ce dernier lui laissa entrevoir des joues légèrement rosies. Ainsi tout n'étais pas perdu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Edward admira la devanture du restaurant ce qui laissa le temps à Roy de descendre de la voiture et d'aller lui ouvrir la portière. Ce simple geste familier redonna à Roy toute sa confiance et c'est d'un pas sûr qu'il prit avança en compagnie d'Edward jusqu'à l'hôtesse qui les attendait.

**Edward**

Tout le long du trajet Edward ne put s'empêcher de regarder Roy. Il sentait son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal. Le simple fait d'imaginer que cet homme pourrait ne jamais vouloir de lui et même qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais le voir s'il venait à apprendre les sentiments d'Edward le faisait souffrir. La perte d'Alphonse lui donnait envie de dormir, de s'endormir et de tout oublier pour toujours et la seule pensée qu'il pourrait également perdre le colonel lui donnait l'idée de se jeter dans la route. Cependant, un espoir subsistait pour ramener Al et cela lui interdisait de commettre un tel geste. Une fois son petit frère restitué et seulement à ce moment-là, pourra t'il tenter d'être heureux ou bien de cesser de souffrir. Il contempla à nouveau Roy, ce dernier savait parfaitement mélanger élégance et sensualité. La chemise noire du colonel laissait entrevoir son torse musclé et Edward n'avait qu'en tête de faire disparaitre cette chemise qui lui allait pourtant si bien. Ils furent bientôt arrivés devant l'impressionnant restaurant. Edward perdu dans sa contemplation ne réalisa que lorsque l'hôtesse demanda le nom de la réservation que lui et Roy étaient sortis de la voiture.

Tous deux furent conduits dans une petite pièce au fond du restaurant. Edward sut tout de suite que cette pièce devait être réservée pour des réunions privées ou bien des rencontres intimes. Une petite table pour deux trônait dans le centre de la pièce. Les tentures d'un rouge profond s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec les chandeliers en or ainsi que la couleur sable des murs. Au fond dans un coin un peu plus reculé se trouvait un grand divan du même rouge profond que les tentures. Une fois l'hôtesse partie il put finalement questionner Roy sur le choix de ce restaurant et surtout de pourquoi de cette pièce.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? Je veux dire, à quoi sert cette pièce ? »

Roy lui répondit d'abord par une de ces sourires narquois qui avait tant le don de l'agacer.

« Voyons Fullmetal, nous sommes ici pour dîner bien entendu et cette salle nous permet d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité. »

« Vous venez souvent manger ici avec des femmes ? »

« Cela m'est déjà arrivé »

Un nouveau silence gêné prit place entre les deux hommes. Edward ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie vis-à-vis de ces femmes qui avaient été dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce silence persista jusqu'à ce que la serveuse arrive avec le repas.

**Roy**

Il ne savait que dire, il était embarrasser de la réponse qu'il avait donné a Edward mais il ne pouvait lui mentir. Lorsque la serveuse arriva avec les plats il remarqua l'expression de surprise du jeune alchimiste.

« J'ai pris la liberté en réservant plus tôt de commander d'avance nos repas. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant le départ et je voulais être sûr que nous puissions profiter de ce repas ensemble… »

« Il n'y a pas de problème colonel. Vous avez bien fait… euh, bon appétit. »

« Bon appétit Edward »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Edward commencer à s'empiffrer, il n'y avait que le fullmetal pour manger de manière aussi peu élégante dans un restaurant comme celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » demanda Edward irrité

« Oh mais rien du tout. Je m'étonnais seulement de la quantité de nourriture qu'une si petite bouche pouvait prendre. »

« QUI AVEZ-VOUS TRAITÉ DE SI PETIT QUE LA CREVETTE DE SON ASSIETTE POURRAIT BATTRE DANS UNE COMPETITION DE GRANDEUR ET… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit tout ça. »

Définitivement il n'y avait rien de tel que d'agacer un peu le fullmetal. Il continua de manger rageusement et c'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il se joint à lui.

**Edward**

Sa rage s'estompa assez vite et il remarqua que Roy mangeait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres. Un frisson de plaisir le parcouru tout au long du corps. Ce sourire suffirais à le remplir de bonheur toute sa vie de cela il était sûr. Il se sentait coupable envers Al à cet instant mais il réalisa que son frère seul ne suffisait plus à son bonheur. Il ferait tout pour que le colonel ne perde jamais se sourire. Ayant terminé son repas il prit le temps de détailler le flame alchimiste. Ses muscles bougeant sous sa chemise lorsqu'il découpait sa viandes, ses mains élégantes qui maniaient les ustensiles et même ce petit réflexe que le colonel avait lorsqu'il replaçait une mèche qui lui tombait au milieu du front. Edward ne se lassait de le regarder.

Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes eu terminé son repas ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se regarder. Le regard de Roy s'adoucit et Edward y vit des sentiments qu'il n'osa identifier.

« Edward, je dois te dire la vrai raison pour laquelle je t'ai invité ce soir. »

Il ne répondit pas, son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite, il ne voulait pas espérer pour être dessus, il était impossible que le colonel ait des sentiments pour un garçon comme lui. Qui plus est n'était pas complet.

« Edward, je… »

Mais soudain les yeux de colonel s'agrandirent de terreur. Edward n'eut que le temps de voir le colonel se précipiter au-dessus de la table et l'aplatir au sol. Un grand bruit retentit puis tout devin noir.

**Roy**

C'était le moment je devais lui dire. Je voyais dans ces yeux un fond d'espoir.

« Edward, je… »

« Colonel ! Il y a une bombe attention ! Derrière vous! »

Alphonse venait d'apparaître aux côtés de son frère en hurlant. Roy ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir il se jeta sur Edward qui était déjà blessé pour le protéger. Il eut tout juste le temps d'atterrir derrière la table que tout explosa autour de lui. Il murmura le nom d'Edward puis tout devin noir.

Et voici la fin de ce nouveau chapitre^^ Le prochain apparaîtra au courant de la semaine qui vient. Reviews si vous voulez m'encourager à me dépècher XD

À bientôt ^^

Nartris


End file.
